El Hijo del Capitan Trueno
by Noir Fox
Summary: Lambo ya es adulto pero no se embarca en aventuras, la gente dice que es miedo otros que es raro pero nadie sabe el porque, solo una persona se atrevió a preguntar el porque de la melancolía del de los ojos verdes


**El Hijo del Capitán Trueno **

_El hijo del Capitán Trueno_

_Nunca fue un hijo digno del padre_

_Salió poeta y no una fiera_

_Hijo de su madre_

-Oe oka-san ¿porqué papá se va con esa bolsa?- dijo un niño pequeño vestido de vaca mientras una mujer lo llevaba en brazos.

Ella sonrió de forma melancólica mientras el hombre se iba dándole un beso en la mejilla – por que tu padre es capitán Lambo-kun, algún día serás como el-

Eso recordaba de su madre la ultima vez que su padre salió al mar, meses mas tarde les informaron que el barco naufrago, ya habían pasado 20 años, estaba sentado en el muelle con la pluma en la mano y unos papeles en las piernas y otros mas arrugados a sus costados, el mar siempre le habría inspirados muchas cosas después de eso.

Su madre ahora una mujer mayor se concentraba en mantener la casa ordenada, "tal como la dejo su padre", por la herencia podrían vivir bien el resto de sus vidas aunque siempre esperaron que el también embarcara jamás lo hizo, su alma era del mar pero no de marinero.

_El hijo del Capitán Trueno_

_No quiso nunca ser marinero_

_No se embarcaba en aventuras_

_Levantaba dudas_

Lambo ahora era un hombre de 25 años, de mirada perdida y ciertamente triste de color verde, camisa holgada blanca con una casaca de cuero café bastante cosida de aspecto rudo aunque con su mirada de eterna calma lo amenizaba un poco, era unos de los hombres mas grande de la villa y ciertamente también el mas fuerte, en su niñez siempre fue el llorón Lambo el chiquillo malcriado y asustadizo, esa personalidad se fue extinguiendo poco a poco y dolorosamente sobre el.

A la gente del pueblo nunca le gusto que el hijo del capitán por quien se hizo popular la villa nunca se hiciera a la mar, se inventaron chisme y rumores maliciosos sobre el, pero ahora después de tantos años era que no le afectaban, antes hacia todo lo posible por demostrar que no eran ciertos, y verdaderamente que dolió.

_El hijo del Capitán Trueno_

_Tenía algo que le hacía distinto_

_Distinto como cada quien es_

_De lo nunca visto_

_Y se pasaba horas entre las ballenas_

_- Y se hibridaba solo y siempre con sirenas_

_- Y apoyado en el faro cantaba así_

_- En el océano me pierdo_

_Veo el océano y... no sé_

Se aproximaba una tormenta, lo supo con ver el cielo a lo lejos, se paro y con caminar lento y calmado llego al faro, ese viejo faro que quedaba en una vieja saliente de roca, siempre iba ahí, en cada tormenta donde los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo como el medio día y que podría hacer encallar un barco de tamaño considerable era donde se sentía mas seguro.

En ese caos de mareas, luces y sonidos desahogaba toda su tristeza rompiendo su voz hasta ya pasada la tormenta, pero se preguntaran ¿de que podría estar triste el? Era algo bastante difícil como para poner en palabras, solo lo podría describir como soledad, Lambo se sentía solo, solo desde que su padre se fue, solo desde que sus pocos amigos también se hicieron al mar…

Quito una lagrima que asomaba por su mejilla; si, antes había tenido amigos, un poco mayores que el pero siempre le cuidaron con cariño, todos distintos pero unidos, la vez que les vio irse tendría 10 años, su "hermano" Tsuna era el capitán, le sonrió calmado como el cielo con el que zarparon con un movimiento de mano.

-Ya luego podrá venir con nosotros Lambo, por ahora no es buen momento, es peligroso para ti – dijo embarcando mientras el lloriqueaba en el muelle repitiendo a voces lo bueno que era y que el seria mejor capitán que él.

_Tan increíblemente inmenso_

_Tan respetable_

_Que no navegaré_

_No navegaré_

_No lo navegaré_

Sonrió de medio lado evocando ese momento, Tsuna no pudo haber acertado mas, después de ese día nunca volvió a saber de ellos, ni una carta o una noticia de un barco naufragado, la verdad prefería pensar que simplemente encontraron otra tierra lejos de ahí, aunque olvidándose del pequeño Lambo el aun quería que ellos estuvieran bien.

El mar se calmo y el con las manos en los bolsillos de su casaca de cuero volvía a su casa sin decir una palabra, una vez mas con la convicción de que no iría a la mar.

-Es demasiado para mi, todavía lo es – se recordó caminando.

_El hijo del Capitán Trueno_

_Tenía al menos un anillo por dedo_

_y en cada oreja un pendiente, sí..._

_Pero ¡qué valiente!_

_El hijo del Capitán Trueno_

_Tenía fama y mucha pinta de raro_

_Y a todo el mundo le hizo ver_

_Que eso no era malo_

_-Y así que le encantaba estar entre ballenas_

_-Y se especializaba en conquistar sirenas_

_-Y de noche en el faro le cantaba así..._

Otra ves volvió a escuchar rumores sobe el, ya no se le hacia anormal aquello, en cierta manera estaban inspirados en su forma de ser, el cabello negro ondulado lo mantenía suelto y largo con algunas trenzas pequeñas y su actitud indiferente no hacia que frecuentara mucho a las mujeres pero a decir verdad con tal de que no lo perturbaran mientras iba al mar aquello no le molestaba.

Esa nocha volvió al faro, ya la tormenta estaba lejos pero los truenos; sus únicos amigos ahora, se podían ver desde lo lejos, ese día no tenia ganas de escribir sus poemas y canciones sobre el gran azul que se extendía sobre el, tal vez hoy solo cantaría, para placer suyo y de quienes quisieran escucharlo en aquella saliente donde los animales descansaban en paz, tal cual como el.

_Y se pasaba horas entre sus ballenas_

_con arte seducía a todas las sirenas_

_desde lo alto del faro les cantaba así, así,_

_en el océano me pierdo_

_veo el océano y... no sé_

_tan increíblemente grande y tan inmenso_

_tan respetable_

_que no navegaré_

_no navegaré_

_no lo navegaré_

Esta ves se quedo ahí asta el amanecer, aunque ya hacia rato que había cesado su canto, cuando se giro para ir vio frente a el una chica; ella se sobresalto al sentir su mirada sobre ella.

-I-pin…-murmuro como saludo sin moverse.

-Lambo-kun, ¿te podría hacer una pregunta?- dijo ella tímidamente

-Ya la estas haciendo pero adelante – se fijo en ella un poco mas, en su infancia fueron grandes amigos pero ella era hija de un comerciante chino y cuando viajaron se mudaron pero mantuvieron contacto por cartas, aunque no esperaba verla ahí tampoco era una sorpresa desagradable. Su cabello liso color negro era largo y fino aun por las trenzas que usaba se notaba suave, piel clara color crema y grandes ojos ceniza.

-Lambo-kun ¿Por qué siempre estas aquí mirando al mar? ¿Si te gusta tanto porque no te hiciste capitán?- dijo ella mirando ahora el horizonte a su lado.

El por su parte soltó un bufido en forma de suspiro y revolvió su cabello viendo la misma dirección que ella.

-En el mar están mi padre y mis compañeros, es algo tan grande lo que me hace sentir que no soy digno de embarcarme en el, es inmenso, profundo, infinito, no; no lo navegare -

Ella entendió lo que el bovino quería decir y le mostro una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Lambo-kun, yo estaré contigo, ya no estas solo – dijo tomándole la mano, el correspondió el gesto sin inmutarse, tal vez ella era lo que necesitaba para no sentirse solo.

(N/A : OK no tengo ni fuck idea de lo que escribí, estaba full inspirada con la canción y luego me deprimí y salio esto, entenderé si no les gusta pero fue todo culpa del colapso de mi cerebro ~ gomen gomen soy una mala autora)


End file.
